residentevilfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Journal n°1 du secrétaire
Le Journal n°1 du secrétaire est un document de Resident Evil 2. Emplacements Description Une partie du journal intime du secrétaire particulier de Brian Irons, le capitaine de la police, qui en dit long sur la personnalité désaxée de son patron. Transcription Français= 6 avril J'ai déplacé, sans le vouloir une des statues du deuxième étage en appuyant dessus. Lorsque le capitaine s'en est aperçu il a failli m'arracher la tête ! Il a fallu que je jure que je ne toucherai plus jamais à sa maudite statue. Si elle a autant de valeur que ça, il n'a qu'à pas la mettre dans un lieu de passage. 7 avril Il paraît que les oeuvres d'art du capitaine sont très, très rares et qu'elles valent des centaines de milliers de dollars ! Je me demande ce qui est le plus étonnant : qu'il ait autant d'argent ou qu'il puisse dénicher des trucs aussi hideux ? 10 mai Que le boss arrive ce matin avec un énorme tableau sous le bras, ça n'avait rien d'étonnant. En revanche, le sujet de la peinture et la tête d'Irons lorsqu'il l'a accroché au mur, ça valait vraiment le déplacement ! Un horrible dessin d'un type nu en train d'être pendu et l'autre là, tout content de son achat... Tout ça me déprime. |-| Anglais= April 6th I accidentally moved one of the stone statues on the second floor when I leaned against it. When the chief found out about it, he was furious. I swear the guy nearly bit my head off, screaming at me never to touch the statue again. If it's so important, then maybe he shouldn't have put it out in the open like that... April 7th I heard that all the art pieces from the chief's collection are rare items, literally worth hundreds of thousands of dollars. I don't know which is the bigger mystery: where he finds those tacky things, or where he's getting the money to pay for them. May 10th I wasn't surprised to see the chief come in today with yet another large picture frame in his hands. This time it was a really disturbing painting depicting a nude person being hanged. I was appalled by the expression on the chief's face as he leered at that painting. Why anyone would consider something like that to be a work of art is beyond my comprehension... |-| Japonais= 署長秘書の日記A 4月 6日 偶然、2Fに置いてある石像を動かしてしまった。 たったそれだけなのに、それを見つけた署長は ｢この石像に二度と触るな！｣と凄いケンマクで私を 怒鳴りつけた。そんなに大切なものなら、あんな所に置かなければいいのに・・・ 4月 7日 噂によると、署長が大切にしている美術品のコレクションはどれもだいたい何百万、何千万もする高価な物らしい。 どこからあんな趣味の悪いものを持ってくるのか、それよりも、どこにそんなお金があるのか不思議で仕方ない。 5月10日 いつものように、大きな額縁を抱えて、署長が帰ってきた。 今回の絵は全裸の女性が吊るされている悪趣味な絵だった。 署長はうれしそうにじっとその絵を眺めている。 一体、こんな絵のどこに芸術性があるというのだろうか。 Traduction amateur Les localisations officielles occidentales commettent régulièrement des erreurs de traductions, omettent des éléments, ou alors en rajoutent, à tel point que la nature de certains documents se retrouve changée. Fort de ce constat, voici ci-dessous une traduction française amateur du document en question, qui a pour objectif d'être le plus fidèle possible à l'esprit et au sens originel de la version japonaise. Journal du secrétaire A= 6 avril J'ai accidentellement déplacé une statue en pierre, au premier étage. Quand le chef l'a découvert, il a hurlé avec un ton menaçant : « Ne retouche plus jamais cette statue en pierre ! ». Pourquoi l'avoir placé là, si c'est si grave... 7 avril Si on en croit les rumeurs, la collection d’œuvres d'art si chère au chef a une énorme valeur marchande, de l'ordre de plusieurs dizaines de millions. D'où provient l'argent pour financer un tel hobby, ça reste un mystère. 10 mai Comme d'habitude, le chef est revenu avec un grand tableau. Une croûte vulgaire arborant une femme complètement nue. Le chef l'admirait avec beaucoup de joie. Où, diable, est l'art dans une telle peinture ? Notes * Ce document fait des allusions claires aux deux mécanismes d'énigmes permettant d'obtenir les Rubis. * Dans la version originale japonaise, il est clairement précisé que la personne nue peinte sur le tableau d'Irons est de sexe féminin, renvoyant ainsi à son passé de violeur de femmes. Or, la version française laisse sous-entendre que c'est un homme. Galerie RE2 Secretary's diary A location.png|Emplacement du document. GHAP08-12-0.png GHAP08-130.png GHAP08-14-0.png GHAP08-15-0.png GHAP08-16-0.png GHAP08-17-0.png GHAP08-18-0.png Apparition * Resident Evil 2 en:Secretary's diary A Catégorie:Documents Resident Evil 2